<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Short Stories by Kebin124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954163">Super Short Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin124/pseuds/Kebin124'>Kebin124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Gen, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Shorts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kebin124/pseuds/Kebin124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of really short stories (100-300 words). While some of them are written completely by me, I am also taking requests! Your request will become the opening sentence to one of the short stories.<br/>Here's what you need to know about requests:<br/>1. They are made by commenting on any chapter and should be one sentence long.<br/>2. You will receive credit in the title of the story.<br/>3. I reserve the right to tweak your sentence to fit my writing style and tone. I won't change the meaning of your sentence, just edit for conciseness.<br/>4. Fandom requests are okay, too. Understand that if it is a fandom I am unfamiliar with it may not be made into a story.<br/>5. Genres may range from romance, to fantasy, to scifi, etc. There is no guarantee for what genre your story will fall under as I will interpret only your sentence. I am not taking genre requests at this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stealing Me Softly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared into your sanguine eyes, flecked with gold. With bated breath we witnessed the fleeting light of day pass on and usher in the cold night. Your air was hot on my cheek, on my ear, on my neck. I begged you to stay, but no matter how pitifully I pleaded, you always slipped away into the darkness. You wormed your way inside and stole pieces of my soul each time you escaped. I cursed your name. I screamed into the void. I was broken. Empty. I slowly wasted away every day. Then you came back and I was whole again. You turned my blood electric. You fueled every desire my body could ever want. You breathed life into my clammy flesh. My bone prison was shattered and the wings which flew me beyond the moon were yours. But then you left. I was more hollow than ever before. There was nothing inside. No hot gushing blood, no secrets panted in the night. I was nothing more than paper. At last, when all my dreams of your return fluttered away, I curled under the creaking trees and withered away beneath the moonless sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Abysmal Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood at the edge of the abyss and gazed into the darkness which seethed below. I did not shake, did not falter. I knew the choices I made. They told me what fate lied before me if I followed that godforsaken path. Did they not see? I wanted that reward. What they feared I yearned for. The sweet ecstasy of the black pit pulled at my flesh, raising my spirit. I fell into the nothingness, numb and free. All the wisdom they loathed flooded my mind. I soared into the heavens, no longer bound by blood and bone. The mundane melted away. On the other side of darkness was true light. For the first time, I breathed real air. My shackles were gone, lost in the darkness, wasting away like they were. I transcended knowledge and passed into the unknown. There was truth and nothing more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Phantom Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was in my mind, calling my name. It was a kiss goodnight and a gentle wake up call. He said it so tenderly, vulnerably. I was in love with his voice. It was the music which ensnared my soul and pulled me into waking dreams. Sometimes I would catch glimpses of him in my mirror, his veiled eyes glinting in the candlelight. When I turned around, he was gone.</p><p>Everyone told me I was crazy. "That's just a voice in your head. There's no one in your mirror." </p><p>One by one they vanished.</p><p>As time went on, the voice spoke words more than just my name. Every syllable was intentional. He pierced my heart with his music and showed me a life beyond the one I knew. I allowed his dreams to descend and wrap me in their warm darkness. At last, once I surrendered to my soul's desires, he swept me through the mirror into his world of eternal night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Father of Sorts - Sassna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce Wayne is intimidating to those who do not know him well. He is tall and egotistical, flitting about in a different designer suit every night. Behind his stoic face and strong facade, however, is the man I know. Master Wayne is just a tired father, finally getting payback for all the trouble he first gave me. It was splendid to see him grow out of that womanizer phase, not that he hasn't completely forgotten his old ways. Nonetheless, Master Wayne's ventures are at least sometimes kid friendly. Of course a life of crime fighting doesn't keep him from bringing the kids along. They are all quite capable, even young Damian. I suppose Bruce has found his own way of fathering them, albeit unusual. But, if it works, and they all turn out to be like Master Wayne, it will have been a success. So while the world may continue to see Bruce Wayne as a hard man, I will die knowing his streak of charity grew into something more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Newspaper Ads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heart for sale. Well used. A little broken, but still works. Functions properly with love but breaks down when abused. Sometimes beats fast when nervous, afraid, or excited. Performance results vary by environment.</p><p>For Sale: organ used to pump blood. Doesn't work anymore but makes nice display. Very fragile. Is possible to break further. Cheap.</p><p>Selling brand new heart. Mint condition. Never used.  Bright and shiny. Does whatever you want. Should be durable, but hasn't been tested. Inquire for price.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On Paint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paint never dries. It forever mocks you with its toxic fumes and glistens from the wall. You dare not touch it for fear it may really never dry. Instead, you watch from afar, counting the seconds since you applied the last coat.</p><p>"Perhaps," you think, "I am the reason it refuses to dry."</p><p>But then you remember you didn't vigilantly watch the paint in the other room and it never dried. Maybe paint is infinite. It continues to drip long after you're gone. While your time is limited, paint lives on. You give up though. It might be for the best the mysteries of paint remain unsolved. There are more pressing matter for you to tend to. Like taking a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Love is for Nightingales - Myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick Grayson hadn't been this nervous since he stepped into Wayne Manor for the first time. Of course, that was forever ago and under different circumstances. At present, he clasped his hands together in front of him to keep them from shaking and stared at the double doors across the room. Dick didn't see the crowd stand up or hear the pianist begin to play. He only saw the doors swing open and your brilliant smile.</p><p>His heart did more somersaults than he could do himself as your father escorted you down the aisle. Dick was in love with you all over again. Just seeing you smile sparked some part of him he never knew existed. Here you were, dressed like a princess, about to be eternally bound to each other, and Dick felt like a child on Christmas morning. Your presence calmed his nerves and there was nothing left but joy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. An Unbreakable Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aqua gazed up at the stars. She longed for the old days when it was just her, Terra, and Ven. There was no darkness, no evil. It was the three of them and an unbreakable connection.</p><p>Now, though, it was just her. Although Sora and the gang had welcomed her with open arms, she still felt lost. A lifetime seemed to pass in the Realm of Darkness. Ven had waited too long for her return and Terra was out there, calling her name. They waited for her, the one who would save them.</p><p>Aqua's wayfinder glowed in her hand. She held it to her chest and made a promise. It was time to rescue her friends and make Xehanort pay for trying to destroy their bond.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>